Dark Secrets: A Love Forgotten
by BrokenGoddess1703
Summary: What if Bella had already known about vampires before she even came to Forks? What if Edward wasn't really her first love? When Edward leaves after her 18th birthday she is found by none other than Alec Volturi, the first vampire she ever gave her heart to and things take a turn for the better. This will be a long story so don't read if you're just looking for a quick read.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This story came to me late last night as I was trying to go to sleep and was still with me when I woke up this morning so I decided to write it. It will all be one story which means it's definitely going to be quite long because I don't plan on skipping anything. I hope you like and please remember to review. Thanks!_

_Jezza_

**Prologue**

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Alec Volturi_

I stood silently in front of the girl I loved, watching her heart shatter at my fight. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done but she deserved so much more than what I could give her. She deserved to be human, to fall in love with a human and grow old. As much as the thought of her with someone that wasn't me made me want to break something – preferably something huge – I knew it was best. Best for Bella to know that I loved her enough to give her the chance at life that I'd never been given. Jane and I had been forced into life as a vampire and we regretted it every day. Bella deserved more.

"I love you Isabella. I do. That's why I'm doing this. You deserve more than I could ever give you and I want you to have it." I whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Alec please...please don't do this. I love you. I don't want humanity...I want you." she whispered back, more tears dripping down her cheeks.

"You'll forget me, love. You'll forget me and move on. I can promise you that."

"I won't." She shook her head at me."I won't forget about you and I won't move on. Not really."

I smiled at her, bending to kiss her forehead gently. "You will, love. And when you do I'll be happy as long as you are."

She glared at me, her eyes flashing. I smiled back at her, venom tears welling painfully in my eyes. A sudden whistle from behind caught my attention and I glanced behind me to see Jane standing there, waiting for me. She was angry about this, I knew, but had given up trying to talk me out of it. Even so, I knew she'd never forgive me for leaving my mate like this. For the rest of eternity I would paying for leaving Bella. I sighed, turning back to Bella as Jane joined us.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't talk him out of this. He's being a proper idiot." Jane told Bella after pulling her into a hug.

"It's all right Jane. It's not your fault."

Jane smiled. "Don't worry. This won't last long. He'll grow a conscious soon enough. Aro and I will make sure of that."

I scoffed but said nothing. Arguing with Jane when she was already pissed off at me was probably not the best idea. Besides that...it was probably true anyways. I'd never had much self control when it came to Bella before anyways. Still, I knew I had to try. If I couldn't stay away from her in the end I would go back to her quite willingly.

"Aro..." Bella whispered, her eyes widening, "He'll be mad that I'm not becoming a vampire."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No he won't because you will. You'll be one of us just like we planned. As soon as my brother gets over being an idiot."

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"We won't Bella. I promise." I said, kissing her forehead again.

Jane looked at me then, her eyes dark. "We've got to get going for now Bella. Email me. Every day. Don't forget about me when you get to Forks. And remember...don't let Edward Cullen fool you. His only power is not mind reading. He can control your thoughts, your emotions even. And he will. Be careful Bella. Please."

"I'll be careful Jane. I promise. And I'll email you every day."

I kissed her then, before we left her standing there in her front yard. As we drove back to the airport I prayed that Edward Cullen wouldn't get his claws into her. I didn't know what I'd do if he hurt my mate. Little did I know the next year was going to be the worst year of my life...


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's__Note:_ _There will be another one of these at the end of the chapter where you can probably expect most of my notes to be from now on.__Right now I'm replying to a reviewer who wasn't logged in when they reviewed. He/she asked if Edward was going to have the power of manipulation.__The simple answer is yes. It is a power that he has kept hidden from even his family. The only reason the Volturi knows is because he attempted to manipulate Jane into believing that she was his mate. :)__Sorry I didn't give that bit of information earlier. Anyways, this chapter starts off right after Edward has left Bella in the woods. Thanks for reading and remember to review. _  
_Jezza_

**Chapter One**  
_Bella_

As Edward disappeared into the forest, I felt like a weight had just been lifted off of my shoulders. Suddenly, the fog that had clouded my vision for – I didn't know how long it had been – was gone and I could breathe again. For a few seconds, I lay on the cold forest floor in shock, letting it sink in. I'd done exactly what Jane had been afraid of...I had let Edward Cullen manipulate me. The only question was how long he had been manipulating me...and why had he left? From everything Jane had told me Edward didn't usually give up unless he was forced. Who...who would force Edward to leave like that? My mind could only form one answer and, as his name broke into my thoughts, I saw his face. Alec. My mate. My soul. It was almost like he was standing above me, his hand reached out to me. I felt like I could touch him, feel his cold skin under mine...

"Isabella? Isabella, love, please take my hand."

The sound of my mate's voice jarred me from my tangled thoughts. He stood before me, not a mirage or a vision but real. Solid even. Grabbing his hand, I launched myself into his chest. His arms came around me then and pulled me close, holding me as though he would never let go. I prayed he didn't. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"I didn't realize what he was doing to you until after...after you were attacked by James. I couldn't come for you until recently because we weren't allowed to come into the states. I tried to warn you but I don't think you ever got mine or Jane's emails. Cullen probably deleted them."

"How...how long has it been?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"A year. You just turned 18 Bella."

As the words left his lips I found the memories flooding back to me. Meeting Edward for the first time, seeing him in the meadow, kissing him, the incident with James...it all came back. Even though I knew it had me that had lived those memories it was still hard to believe. Reliving them was impossible, it was like now I'd finally been released from his...spell my brain had closed that part of my life off, blocking it from my access.

"I...I remember it. It's like...like I'm watching myself though. I can't seem to remember what I was really thinking or feeling." I whispered, looking up at Alec.

"That fits. His power doesn't really change your emotions...it just masks them. Aro looked up his human records a few years back and found out that Cullen was a con artist before Carlisle changed him. His talent for conning people seems to have simply been magnified in this life. It's complicated but Eleazar has seen it before."

Speaking of Carlisle... "Does he know about Edward's...talent?"

Alec shook his head. "None of the Cullens do. Not even the psychic. He's very good at deceit, Bella. He figured out a long time ago how to get around her visions. All that really takes is researching her past, though. Which he did the second she stepped foot in the home. He knows everything about her, even the things she herself doesn't know."

"Why haven't you told them?"

"We've tried but Edward finds some reason to keep them from trusting us. He's been using his power on them for a long time now. As long as Edward is with them they'll never be able to trust us."

"What do we do now? Shit...what am I gonna tell Charlie and Renee about all of this?"

"First off, let's get you out of this forest. I'll call Aro on our way back to your place and talk to him about that."

"Okay."

We began walking then, taking the long way back to Charlie's house so Alec could call Aro. As we expected, Aro answered on the first ring. Though his voice was still cheery and upbeat we could both hear the silent current of worry that ran just below the surface. One of his family members could have been harmed and to Aro that was a personal offence. He took his family seriously, more seriously than he took anything else.

"Did you find Isabella, Alec?"

"Yeah. We're heading back to her dad's place now."

"Good. I assume you're calling to ask something of me?"

Alec rolled his eyes skyward. "Yeah. We need to know what to tell Bella's parents. They're gonna have quite a few questions for us."

There was a pause in which we both knew Aro was thinking of the best answer. Finally, he spoke and his answer surprised both of us.

"The truth. Tell them the whole story, mind you. And, if they choose to stay with Bella, offer them a change. Her mother's husband, however, should be kept safely out of the loop. It's dangerous enough as it is."

"All right. I'll call you when everything has finished. I promise."

"Alec?"

"Yeah Aro?"

"Be careful please. And do try to come home in one piece. Bring Jane with you as well."

"We will."

He hung up the phone and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards Charlie's house at a quicker pace now. We'd reached the house within a few seconds and, my heart pounding, were entering the living room where Charlie waited for me. He gave Alec an odd look as we sat down on the couch together and I took a deep breath, preparing to tell Charlie everything...

_Author's Note: I know that all happened rather quickly but it has to so that I can get on to the more important part of the story. Also, in this story, Bella's mother has already announced her impending divorce from Phil. She is staying in a hotel in Seattle, waiting to surprise Bella. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review. :)_

_Jezza._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Bella

Charlie stared at us, his jaw hanging open, after we'd finished our explanation. After what felt like a century he finally spoke, sounding amazed.

"You're telling me that my daughter is mated to a vampire who is going to change her into a vampire in less than a week and that I'm being offered the same?"

Alec grinned. "Yes sir. It's really the chance of a lifetime."

"It sounds very tempting but...I'm not so sure I can stomach killing humans for their blood..."

I laughed. "You don't have to. Aro has a private blood bank that donates all of our blood to us for free. Most of it comes from willing humans who want to help us. Or you could hunt animals but animals aren't nearly as satisfying as humans and you'd need to hunt more if you chose animals."

"As long as I don't have to kill people to feed myself I don't see an issue. It is the opportunity of a lifetime."

"So you're in? You want to be changed with me?"

Charlie grinned at me. "Yeah Bells. I want to be changed with you."

"Okay. Now all we need to do is get to Arizona to talk to mom. Her choice is next."

"Actually Bells, your mom is here. She was going to surprise you today. Should be here any second actually."

"What's she doing here? I thought she had to finish things with Phil?" I asked, thinking about my mother's impending divorce.

"They finished early so she came down here to surprise you."

"Well, that's more convenient I suppose. It'll be easier than flying to Arizona to talk to her." I said and Alec nodded.

"True. We need to get back to Volterra as soon as possible. Caius and Aro want the family together quickly. We believe Edward may be planning some sort of attack and we're not taking any chances."

At that moment, the door swung open and my mother walked in. Her hair had gotten longer, I noticed, reaching to the top of her waist. I got up and hugged her quickly before leading her over to the couch. She gave me an odd look but didn't question anything, only giving Charlie a questioning glance.

"Who's this? I thought you were still with Edward..." she asked when no one spoke.

I sighed. "There's some stuff we have to tell you, mom."

"Okay."

Charlie grinned at her. "Don't worry Renee, she's not pregnant."

"Thank God."

I began after a few moments of silence. When I'd finished, my mother was staring at me. For a long moment, she didn't say anything and I feared I might have scared her. Then, amazingly, she grinned and spoke, her voice sounding excited.

"I'd love to be changed Bella. It sounds like an adventure. Think of everything you could do if you had forever to do it in!"

"I'm glad you chose immortality mom. I was afraid you'd be scared."

"I would've been scared if I had to kill humans to survive. Knowing I don't have to do that, though, is reassuring. I'll be able to live with myself now."

"That's what I said." Charlie told her with a smile.

"I'm gonna go call Jane and tell her to get the plane ready. She can let Aro know that we're on our way home. While I'm gone you guys can gather anything you'll really miss and pack them. We'll have to leave in about an hour. Aro wants us home soon."

As Alec left the room, my parents and I stood up and separated. Mom followed Charlie into his bedroom to help him pack his things since she already had hers in the car and I headed to my bedroom to do the same. An hour later we were boarding Aro's plane, heading back to Volterra. Little did we know what surprises lay in store for us there.

_Author's Note:I know that was kinda suckish and I apologize.__I had a bit of trouble writing that chapter.__I hope you'll forgive me.__I have changed it up a bit and two of the Cullens are joining Bella in Volterra._ _They know Edward's secret but cannot tell the other Cullens. Thanks for reading and remember to review! _

_Jezza_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
_Alice Cullen_

"Jasper...we have to leave."

My voice was silent, unheard by even Edward, but Jasper heard it loud and clear. His eyes snapped to mine and he nodded once, grasping my hand firmly in his own. Though I knew he had no idea what was going on, I also knew he wouldn't ask. He'd never asked questions when it came to my gift. Now was no exception. He would leave with me without question, knowing that I would tell him the reason when I was able.

As we hurried to the bedroom we shared, I sung a rock song in my head. Knowing Edward wouldn't get past that, I began to think about the vision I'd just seen. It had taken place in the past, of that much I could be sure. Edward...he'd been a human when it had taken place. At least in the beginning he'd been human. The vision had slowly started to change, forming itself to what had happened over time. It showed him as a teenager, a con artist at that, and slowly changed into what he'd become as a vampire. His power was stronger than anyone believed. Though he had made us all believe that he was nothing more than a mind reader, his power went far deeper than that. He could control emotions, thoughts, even memories. Manipulation, for him, was easier than it should have been. He could even make people forget things. Though I didn't know how it was possible that I'd seen it, I knew my vision had been accurate. There was no doubt in my mind that I had seen the truth. I'd thought about telling my family, of course, but the outcomes of doing that were all horrible. Death, despair, none of it was worth it. The only option I had left was to go to the Volturi. I had to make sure they knew what he could do, what he was capable of. Now that I knew the truth, I was almost positive that the Volturi weren't what Edward claimed them to be. If they were what he claimed, they would have been overthrown a millenia ago.

Hurriedly, I went to my desk and wrote a letter to Carlisle. I couldn't explain why we were leaving but it wasn't hard to come up with a plausible lie. My past was a mystery to me but if Carlisle thought I'd found something, he'd understand my haste to explore it. I hated lying to him but there was no other way to keep him safe. Not yet at least. I would find a way to free them from Edward's grasp, I swore it.

Soon, too soon, we were leaving. The others were hunting, Rosalie had gone shopping, and no one would know we were gone until we'd reached the Volturi. We didn't risk taking a car, instead choosing to run. It would take a few hours to reach the other side of the country where Jasper assured me Peter and Charlotte would be waiting for us with plane tickets. It would only be a few short hours after that plane ride before we met with Aro, Marcus, and Caius and the thought almost made my frozen heart leap. Jasper's hand squeezed mine and I squeezed back, glad for the comfort of his company.

When we reached Charlotte and Peter, I let Jasper have a few moments with them and checked the future. There was no change in Edward's plans. He would stay gone for almost a year, torturing Bella beyond belief. Then, just as she was moving on, he would pull a theatrical stunt and get her back. Still, something was different about this vision. Bella's face, her emotions seemed false...almost as if it wasn't really happening. Frowning, I met Jasper at the plane, still focusing on my vision. The plane ride was short and before we knew it we were walking into the palace, standing before Aro.

"Alice Cullen? To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked and I glanced at Jasper.

"I have information for you." I said, keeping my voice low.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Edward Cullen's only power is not only that of mind reading. He can manipulate thoughts, emotions, even memories. He can also make people forget things, even vampires. He's been using his power against the Cullen's since the beginning and is now planning to use it against the Volturi. I don't know when...but he will."

Aro chuckled. "We knew his power went deeper but we had no idea he has control over memories. That is quite helpful."

Before he could finish his sentence, the throne room doors flew open and three people walked in. When I saw who it was, my heart stopped...

_Author's Note: I decided to do this chapter through Alice's POV because I wanted to change things up a bit. I cannot say at the moment how she managed to have a vision of Edward's past but I CAN say that it will be revealed in time. :) Anyways, I hope you liked it and remember to review. Thank you so much for reading!_

_Jezza_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Bella Volturi_

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked.

My best friend stood with her mate in Aro's throne room. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me and I realized suddenly that she hadn't known anything about this. She thought that Edward was my mate. As I thought about ways to tell her, she ran over to me and hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"I had no idea what Edward was capable of. I'm so sorry Bella. I would never have let him do that to you if I'd known. You have to believe me!"

"Calm down Alice. I already knew. He just manipulated me to make sure I thought he was the only vampire I'd ever met. He's not my mate, Alice."

Aro spoke then, his voice grave. "Young Bella it seems Edward's power goes deeper than we all thought."

"What do you mean Aro?" Alec asked.

"He can control memories. Plant false ones even. I'm guessing he's used that power to his advantage for quite some time now."

Alice nodded. "He uses it on his family and...I think he used it on Bella."

"I'm going to tear him to shreds." Jane muttered, her normally calm face dark.

"Not quite yet Jane dear. He will get what's coming to him soon enough. For now, though, we have to focus on the task at hand. We must change Bella and her parents. Tonight perhaps. I don't want to risk any harm coming to them."

I looked at Alice. "Can you see anything going wrong tonight?"

"No. Your change will come out perfect. There's a surprise in store for you. For each of you." She said, her laugh tinkling.

I looked back at Aro. "We're ready when you are, Aro."

"Perfect. Alec will be changing you, of course. Jane and Demetri will change your parents. There are rooms waiting for your parents upstairs, Bella dear. I thought you would be more comfortable in your mate's room, though. He was quite insistent that you stay with him."

"Perfect."

"Are you guys ready? The change normally lasts three days so we need to get this over with pretty quick." Jane asked my parents.

They nodded.

"All right. Follow us then. We'll get to the bedrooms."

I hugged my parents quickly before letting Alec lead me from the room. His room was on the third floor next to Jane's room. Jane wouldn't be using her room for my parent's change, though because both she and Aro thought it would be best if they were changed in a separate, more comfortable room together.

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" Alec asked as we walked into his bedroom.

"I'm sure."

Wordlessly, Alec led me over to the bed in the center of his room and told me to lay down. He sat down behind me and pulled my head into his lap. Only after taking a few deep breaths did he bend down, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Alec."

I felt the sharp sting of his teeth sinking into my neck followed by the burn of venom as it flowed through my veins. With Alec's arms around me, I clenched my teeth and held my scream back. As he rubbed his cold hands along my burning skin I felt the pain dull just a little and knew that I'd be okay. No matter what happened next, I would have Alec for all eternity and that made this pain all the more worth it...

_Author's Note: Finally! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this one. I was working on my HP fic and then I kinda lost where I was taking this story. I've got it back, though and I think I'm on the right track this time. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. _

_Jezza_


End file.
